1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable building structures and more particularly pertains to a new temporary building structure for providing a modular shelter which can be quickly set up and taken down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable building structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable building structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,436; U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,291; U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,246; U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,796; U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,355; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,092.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new temporary building structure. The inventive device includes a plurality of side panels each of which includes a top edge; and also includes a plurality of elongate side panel support members being securely attached along the top edges of the side panels; and further includes a plurality of cross beams being removably attached to the elongate panel support members; and also includes a plurality of roof panels being removably mounted upon the side panels and each having a top edge and a bottom edge; and further includes a plurality of elongate roof panel support members being attached along the top and bottom edges of the roof panels; and further includes at least one peak cap member being removably and securely attached upon the top edges of the roof panels.
In these respects, the temporary building structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a modular shelter which can be quickly set up and taken down.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of portable building structures now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new temporary building structure construction wherein the same can be utilized for providing a modular shelter which can be quickly set up and taken down.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new temporary building structure which has many of the advantages of the portable building structures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new temporary building structure which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable building structures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of side panels each of which includes a top edge; and also includes a plurality of elongate side panel support members being securely attached along the top edges of the side panels; and further includes a plurality of cross beams being removably attached to the elongate panel support members; and also includes a plurality of roof panels being removably mounted upon the side panels and each having a top edge and a bottom edge; and further includes a plurality of elongate roof panel support members being attached along the top and bottom edges of the roof panels; and further includes at least one peak cap member being removably and securely attached upon the top edges of the roof panels.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new temporary building structure which has many of the advantages of the portable building structures mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new temporary building structure which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable building structures, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new temporary building structure which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new temporary building structure which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new temporary building structure which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such temporary building structure economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new temporary building structure which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new temporary building structure for providing a modular shelter which can be quickly set up and taken down.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new temporary building structure which includes a plurality of side panels each of which includes a top edge; and also includes a plurality of elongate side panel support members being securely attached along the top edges of the side panels; and further includes a plurality of cross beams being removably attached to the elongate panel support members; and also includes a plurality of roof panels being removably mounted upon the side panels and each having a top edge and a bottom edge; and further includes a plurality of elongate roof panel support members being attached along the top and bottom edges of the roof panels; and further includes at least one peak cap member being removably and securely attached upon the top edges of the roof panels.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new temporary building structure that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new temporary building structure that allows the user to set up a shelter anywhere on one""s property when needed.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.